


Sane

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new government bill is passed. All PDS who 'died via self-inflicted means' are given compulsory therapy... And a stamp on all of their official documents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sane

"So apparently I'm 'mentally handicapped' now."  
"Kier, please. Sit down. Relax, love."  
No. No, Simon!" Kieren snapped, continuing to pace.  
The new order had come through that morning. Both of them had received letters. Apparently anyone who died via 'self-inflicted means' like they both did were to 'attend a series of psychiatric sessions for assessment of mental state'.  
That wasn't all, though- no, the government wanted them to have a stamp on their medical records, CVs, anything. Anyone who'd had a mental disability in their first life, anyone who'd had an adverse reaction to the Nortriptyline, they were all on the big list of disabled undead.  
"I mean, I wouldn't mind, but where's the stamp for the living? Where's this stamp for, for the physically disabled? There was a girl back at the treatment centre in a neck brace but oh no, that won't be mentioned, just the drugs she took the one time."  
"Kier, c'mon," Simon sighed, standing up from where he'd been sat on Kieren's bed. It was going to be a long day working this out of him.  
It was true that the bill was wrong. In fact, some of it was downright disgusting. But it was the first thing to make them take up any form of therapy. In a way, they both needed it. He may feel better than he did, but the PTSD still made him feel like crap. Kieren could still feel unstable- when Rick died again Simon knew that Kieren nearly killed himself a second time. Maybe in some ways this could be a good thing.   
Still, Kieren didn't seem to see it that way, and when he got mad, he got really mad.  
"There are already protests going o in London. And too right! There should be! It's- it's horrible, Si!"  
"I know," Simon replied, his voice gentle as he wrapped Kieren up in his arms. "It is. Some of it is. Now that the travel ban is lifted, I'll take you there and we can march with them. I hate the stamp as much as you do, but... But we need to admit that we need some of this act. We need the therapy, Kieren, okay?"  
"I'm not crazy."  
"No, you're not, but you went through a lot. Kier, you may feel better, but you're still depressed, we both are. We both have trauma issues here. I see how you look at those scars sometimes, and taking the medicine makes me wish I could find something else to take. We need help, Kier, and that's okay."  
"I'm fine," Kieren said, but he sounded a little more mellowed.  
"No. No, you're not. You're still suffering, and it affects you, it affects you a lot. That's okay, Kier."  
Kieren was silent.  
"You know, I don't say it, but some days I feel like I used to," Simon confessed, pulling away from Kieren long enough to lead him to lie down.  
"So do I."  
"Exactly. I don't want you up and dying, do I?"   
"I guess not. Apparently."  
"And that is the reason you need therapy. That doubt, that hatred. Kieren, you don't love yourself. You love everyone around you, but you don't love yourself. Why do you think losing Rick hit you like that?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"I know. But you have to move past this, love."  
"I know."  
"That's enough. For today, that's enough. Just try to think positive about this thing. And c'mon, if anyone can help change that stamp, it's you."  
Kieren simply laughed quietly, nestling back into Simon. They both lay in silence for a while, just thinking.   
Simon wouldn't say it, but he was smarting from the bill, too. He'd always hidden as best he could- at least, until it got bad. Now, he had to wear a mark that said he was damaged. Some people would think he was beyond repair, turn him away- he would.  
But that wasn't the side of it to focus on.   
They were both going to finally be okay.   
He smiled, pressing a kiss to Kieren's hair.


End file.
